1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a primary plastic pan assembly for use in conjunction with air conditioning installations and refrigeration systems and more particularly, to a plastic primary pan assembled with a pair of supporting brackets which are mounted to a motor and a fan cover wherein the plastic primary pan includes a pair of cylinders to be disposed at one side of the opposite sides thereof during installation so as to pass a pair of drain pipes through the pair of cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Primary pans are generally known to be utilized with air conditioning systems. Conventional devices utilize a primary pan made of steel which is directly mounted to a fan cover and a motor. However, these devices suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, the problem that metallic primary pans eventually become rusted and plug up outlets for draining water from the pan. Further, it is difficult for the pan to support the air condition system such as the motor and the pan cover, because of the additional weight caused by the metal pan, so that the motor cannot be used for a long time. It is also very difficult for the primary pans to separate from such devices because the structure is very complicated and device has a heavy weight. Furthermore, the air conditioning systems contain a pair of drain pipes passed therethrough.
In order to avoid such problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,269, issued to the present inventor, discloses a plastic pan adapted to be mounted to the motor of an air conditioning system which includes a primary pan, a support bracket, height-adjustable brackets, and a motor mount bracket whereby the plastic pan avoids the plugging up of the outlet. However, this primary pan exhibits some problems with regard to convenient and reliable assembling and requires a lot of bolts for installation as well as such primary pan cannot apply a specific air conditioning system containing a pair of drain pipes passed therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,558, issued by the present inventor, discloses a plastic pan assembly for use in air conditioning systems and refrigerators wherein a plastic pan having a raised portion or a rail disposed on the outside surface of the bottom thereof is easily engaged with a channeled supporting bracket. However, this pan assembly cannot apply to a specific air conditioning system containing a pair of drain pipes passed therethrough.
The present inventor is also prosecuting another U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/286,863, filed Dec. 20, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,704, which discloses an improved primary pan for use in an air conditioning system which includes a C-shaped plastic pan having a raised portion or a rail disposed on the outside surface of the bottom thereof, a channeled supporting bracket having a plurality of elongated apertures for engaging the raised portion of the rail of the plastic pan, and a pair of fan covers having a channel disposed on the outside surface of the top and a circumferential raised portion disposed around a lower outlet thereof for effectively mounting to and separating from the supporting bracket to the plastic pan with only two pairs of screws. However, this pan assembly cannot apply to a specific air conditioning system containing a pair of drain pipes passed therethrough.
The present inventor is also prosecuting still another U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/381,261, filed July 18, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,919 which discloses an improved primary pan for use in an air conditioning system wherein a channeled supporting bracket is utilized to tightly engage and effectively support a plastic pan which includes a drain plastic pan and a plastic support plate which contains a C-shaped circumferential portion and a C-shaped extending portion thereof, the channeled supporting bracket having a plurality of elongated apertures being mounted on a motor and a fan cover, whereby the plastic primary pan assembly can be easily associated with and separate from the air conditioning system and easily adjusted to incline the plastic primary pan for drawing condensate water through an outlet disposed in the plastic primary pan. However, this primary pan cannot apply to a specific air conditioning system containing a pair of drain pipes passed therethrough.